Meme Musical 2P!
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: 10 canciones aleatorias, 10 historias aleatorias. Second Player Version!


_**¡Volví! ¡Y seré millones~! (?) Ok, repeti lo mismo que la otra vez TwT Encontre esto cubierto de polvo, no me funciona el word. Estoy re enojada u3u Voy a volver con pequeños articulos de la frikipedia, posiblemente escritos desde mi cel. No me van a detener! Soy una Hetaliana yaoista que esta a punto de explotar (?)**_

_Pareja: **Spamano (España/Romano) **_

_Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya- daze. **_

_Advertencia: **Malas palabras y situaciones adultas. **_

_**. Coloca tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio**_

_**. Escribe durante el tiempo que dura la **_**_canción_**

_**. ¡No hay que presionarse, puede ser divertido!**_

* * *

**Dancing In The Rain - Ruth Lorenzo **

_ Puta canción cursi de los cojones_ murmuro España por lo bajo, al escuchar el tema había escogido su gente para Eurovision. Siguió lamentándose hasta que sonó su teléfono_ ¿Quien carajos eres?_

_ ¡Hola Andy! ¡Soy yo, Flavi!_

_ Romano_

_Mierda_ pensó España, ¿acaso ya habría escuchado la canción?

_ ¡Tu canción es preciosa, super glamourosa!_ Si, ya la había escuchado_ ¡Yo podría asesorarte en la ropa junto con Dinamarca, tu chica quedara divina!_

_ Si, si_ el oji rubi dejo volar sus pensamientos.

El y Flavio, bailando bajo la lluvia, besándose, abrazándose, sacándose la ropa...

_ ¡Eso no, con un carajoooooooooooooo!_ grito avergonzado

_ _Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!_ ¡No te vestiré de azul, te juro que no lo haré!_

* * *

**Cicha Woda - Donatan &amp; Cleo feat Sitek **

España observo a su alrededor, en el Palacio Real pintado con graffitis y a los nuevos reyes saludando a la gente que estaba afuera... protegidos por un vidrio antibalas.

_ Bueno España, ahora soy tu jefe_ lo saludo Felipe, quien temblaba como gelatina al igual que su mujer_ ¡No me mates!_ le rogó asustado.

_ No lo haré_ el oji rubi, se saco la corbata, tirándola por ahí y salio del cuarto_ Ni que vayas a robar tanto como lo hacen todos_

Este puto mundo es un desastre. Fue a su cuarto, a observar por su espejo a su otro yo, este estaba igual o peor que él... pero sonreía. En especial a la otra versión de Romano, quien lo insultaba y golpeaba, pero le devolvía la sonrisa cuando el otro no lo miraba.

_ Estúpidos_ murmuro enojado, esas cosas dulces lo ponían de mal humor.

* * *

**Uverworld - Colors Of The Heart **

_ ... y eso tienes que hacer para que no se te noten las raíces. ¡Pero el rubio es glamouroso y esta a la moda, no deberías taparlo!_

_ No me interesa_

Romano y Argentina paseaban por un parque, luego de que el sudamericano fuera a ver su padre postizo para que lo ayudara a teñirse el cabello en un tono castaño. Odiaba ser rubio.

_ Che, ¿España no andará por acá o si?_

_ No lo se, ¿quieres ir a verlo? ¿Para que te vean con dos países con mucho estilo, asi no te siguen los malditos sin estilo como Alemania?_

_ Pues..._

_ Flavio, Martín_ el español salio de la nada y abrazo al italiano por los hombros.

_ Yo ya me iba. Adiós_ y sin cambiar su expresión, el argentino huyo lentamente del lugar

_ ¿Por que hiciste eso? No fue nada fabuloso, espantaste a Martincito_ regaño Romano a su pareja.

_ Martincito mis cojones, yo cuidándote todos los días y ese castaño teñido quiere aparte de mi lado para que solo le prestes atención a él. Cojonudo_

* * *

**Lena - Satellite **

Siempre lo seguía a donde él iba: al baño, a la cafetería, al dormitorio. Él siempre estaba ahi, como un jodido acosador.

No es que le molestara pero... al carajo, no lo molestaba ni un poquito, todo lo contrario, le encantaba tenerlo siempre a su alrededor.

Pero nunca lo admitiría.

_ ¡Entrégate a Dios, italiano pecador! ¡Tienes a la Santa Sede, por el amor de Jesús!_

_ Puede ser, pero es muy poco glamourosa..._

Ese día lo siguió al bar, se puso a discutir con Prusia mientras él y Francia lo miraban.

_ Te encanta que te siga, ¿no? Hoy se va a mover el colchón~_

_ Cállate_

* * *

**Metric - Black Sheep **

Hoy, Flavio Vargas; representante del glamouroso Sur de Italia, estaba de mal humor: ¡Otra vez en esas reuniones despreciaron sus cuchillos y los de su hermano! ¡Esos lelos cuyas armas eran cosas como un bate con clavos, una katana y unos pastelitos de mierda!

_ ¿Quienes se creen que son?_ murmuro el rubio, afilando su cuchillo favorito. Era una daga que tenia grabada su nombre, regalo de España por su cumpleaños.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de reuniones, para matarlos a todos y demostrar que todo cuchillo sirve como un arma letal... A menos que su hermanito se haya adelantado y le haya ahorrado la molestia.

_ ¿España?_ pregunto confundido, al ver al joven parado en medio de un montón de cadáveres y cubierto de sangre.

_ Ellos te molestaron, molestaron a mi Romano. Nadie molesta a mi Romano... nadie_

* * *

**Cielo y Tierra - Los Cuatro Elementos **

De nuevo llovía, observo las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana e inundar su jardín lleno de agujeros. Romano había empezó a plantar rosales con la esperanza de que su hogar luciera más glamouroso pero el clima había parado los planes. Junto a él, los reyes novatos, Felipe y Beatriz, rezaban porque el agua limpiara los graffitis de la residencia real.

_ Sangre_ murmuro el hispano, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

_ ¿Como dices, España?_ pregunto nervioso el hombre.

_ El agua cuando se mezcla con la pintura, parece sangre. ¿Y si la sangre no es como el agua del cuerpo? Así nuestro aliento seria el aire y con esa tierra mojada podría moldear un cuerpo semejante al nuestro..._

_ Esta filosofando como Grecia_

_ Si... tengo miedo cariño_

_ Yo también, querida_

* * *

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel **

_ Andres..._

Romano volvió a ahogar un sollozo, sacándose sus lentes rosas por enésima vez para volver a limpiarlos, ya que se le habían empañado. España le había dicho miles de veces que no le gustaba que sea tan pegajoso y cariñoso, pero el lo tomaba como un 'solo es muy tímido'. Pero hoy le había gritado frente a todas a naciones en una de las juntas y él, sumamente nervioso, reacciono arrojandole uno de sus cuchillos y saliendo corriendo.

Siguió llorando sin saber que su puerta estaba entreabierta y que el motivo de su llanto lo observaba fijamente, el español se resistía a entrar para explicarle porque lo había tratado así. Francia le había hecho una de sus típicas bromas sobre su persona y el no logro contenerse: no creía que su Romano fuera capaz de engañarlo con otro, pero cuando lo vio abrazado con Bielorrusia, no se le ocurrió pedirle una explicación o algo parecido.

_ Se feliz con ella_ murmuro_ Yo velare por ti, como un ángel guardián_

Si el supiera que Romano solo lo quería a él y que abrazaba a la eslava como agradecimiento por haberle conseguido una camisa de una tela muy rara y cara para regalársela a él

* * *

**Ryan Dolan - Only Love Survives **

¿Que es lo ultimo que harías si fuera el fin del mundo?

_ Ehh... que pregunta poco glamourosa, es muy incomoda_ se quejo Romano_ Tendría que hacer muchas cosas: ir de compras por ultima vez, renovar mi juego de sabanas y de toallas, pasar tiempo con mi hermanito y comprar ropa para él también, asesinar al alemán poco glamouroso otra vez. Y sobre todo..._

Verlo a España por ultima vez.

Abrazarlo (aunque a él no le guste), hacerle mimos (aunque tampoco le guste), decirle cosas lindas (de seguro eso tampoco le gustara) y otras cositas.

_ El amor es glamouroso y poderoso, sobrevive a todo_ murmuro el italiano, cortando la revista con su cuchillo.

* * *

**Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone **

Hoy es la reunión de las naciones con problemas de ira, basta saber que ahí solo va la gente aburrida y sin nada para hacer.

_ ¡Finlandia! ¡Esta canción es poco glamourosa y sosa! ¿Como vas a cantarle a alguien para que te deje solo?_ retaba Italia Romano al moreno.

_ Si tu supieras_ contesto el aludido, prendiendo un cigarrillo mientras veía la cara de Suecia en su mente.

_ Como que, yo a Andy... digo, España, nunca le cantaría algo como eso_

_ Pero si a Turquía_

_ ¡Porque ese es poco cool y glamouroso! ¡Y me molesta!_

El otro iba a responderle, pero la puerta de la habitación cayo duramente al piso; mostrando a un enfurecido España.

_ ¿Quien esta molestando a MI Romano?_

* * *

**El Sueño de Morfeo - Ojos De Cielo **

_ Alemania, oh, Alemania. ¡Alemaniaaaaa~!_

_ ¡Ya deja de cantar eso! ¡No es cool!_

Los hermanos Italia pasaban su 'tiempo de calidad juntos', para no cortar sus relaciones y no ser un desconocido para su otra mitad. Ambos afilaban sus cuchillos mientras miraban un concurso de canto en la televisión.

_ ¡Pero esa canción es muy sosa y poco _cool_!_ se quejo el menor, imitando a su hermano_ Se le puede cambiar fácil la letra y cambiar esas palabras sin sentido por 'Alemania~'_

_ Ya te estas volviendo poco cool como ese idiota_ contesto el otro, centrándose en sus armas

_ Bla, bla, bla... Oye, ¿ese no es el buenorro de España? ¡Esta mostrando sus raviolitos por la tele?_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

El sureño se agacho frente al televisor: el español vestía de forma sencilla y usaba unas lentillas verdes para ocultar sus ojos rojos.

_ _Me llamo Andres y quiero dedicarle esto a MI Flavio, que es MIO y no de ustedes__ el hispano se aclaro la garganta y empezó a tocar la guitarra_ Perdóname, si alguna vez, te hice llorar ojos de cielo..._

_ ¡TE AMO ANDYYY~!

* * *

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
